Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,869 which discloses a device for creating a deflecting stream of a fluid flow by injection of the fluid with a sufficient high velocity through an orifice into another fluid. The fluid flowing at the sufficient high velocity would induce adjacent fluid in and guide it to flow towards the side through which the flow has been made difficult, which is the flow control devices such as flap and curve. The principle of the present invention is well known as Coanda Effect, and
Reference is made to application U.S. 2008/0173363 A1 which discloses a fundamental device for creating a swirling flow of fluid. The device is configured as a base for transmission with an inclined side hole in which the fluid would flow through from outside to inside. Said fluid would flow in an inclined direction in order to disperse inside the transmission base. The flow is in a swirling motion but does not form a laminar swirling flow.